The present invention relates to hosiery with an included pocket and having a closure.
Provision of object holding pockets in hosiery and socks is well known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,039,197; 1,238,196; 2,890,461; 2,814,807; 4,038,699, 797,381; and 1,128,941. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,073. Frequently, the pocket is either formed with or stitched inside the hosiery or sock. There is an opening, in the form of a slit, for example, in the sock which communicates into the pocket, and the opening is closed by an appropriate closure, such as laces, a zipper, a snap fastening, etc.
Hosiery typically is of stretchable material. When a pocket is attached inside a sock, it is often stitched to the sock around at least some margins of the pocket. This may be esthetically displeasing. Also, the stitching of the substantially less stretchable pocket to the stretchable sock may interfere with the normal stretching of the sock in the vicinity of the pocket which occurs during wearing, and may perhaps lead to tearing of the sock at the stitching, tearing of the pocket or deforming of the stretched sock in the vicinity of the stitching.
The knitted sock and pocket shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,038,699 has its pocket secured at one end. However, the opening in the sock and the opening in the pocket are not oriented to overlie each other and the side margins of the openings are not secured together.